Ansatsu Kyoushitsu FanFiction
by Mayuyu-chan
Summary: Includes drabble, ficlet, and oneshot. Kumpulan lika-liku kisah percintaan (name) dengan karakter anime ansatsu kyoushitsu yang tersaji didalam setiap chapter yang berbeda. Ansatsu Kyoushitsu to Yuusei Matsui. Story by @Just Ichi Cover by @Just Ichi


**Pacarku Bilang Diriku Tak Penting dan Ternyata Hanya April Fools**

_

 ** _Disclaimer_**

 ** _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui._**

 ** _Story by Me_**

1 April 20XX

Setiap pulang sekolah, kau pergi ke rumah Karma yang cukup dekat. Sebagai pacarnya, bisa di bilang kau ini memang cukup perhatian. Tetapi Karma sekalipun tidak pernah menyambutmu ketika kau datang. Setiap kau kesana, kau pasti harus datang ke kamar Karma yang berada di lantai dua. Dan saat kau masuk ke kamarnya, kau selalu melihat pemandangan yang sama.

Apa itu? Seorang Akabane Karma yang tengah bermain PSP miliknya sambil berbaring di atas kasur. Dan setiap kali kau mengajaknya berbicara, ia pasti akan menjawab dengan sangat singkat, bahkan terkadang ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Lama kelamaan tingkah Karma itu membuatmu kesal dan ingin memukulnya sekeras mungkin.

Suatu hari, kau sedang merasa sangat bosan. Lalu kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Karma dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. 'Ugh, pemandangan yang sama lagi' Batinmu ketika membuka pintu kamar Karma.

Secepat kilat, kau berlari kearah Karma dan mengambil PSP yang ada di tangannya.

"Setidaknya pedulikan aku dong, Bakarma!" Ucapmu sedikit keras. Raut wajah Karma terlihat sedih, kau mendadak berubah menjadi khawatir dan bertanya, "Karma-kun, kenapa kau sedih? Jangan-jangan, kau menyesal ya sudah cuek padaku?" Kau mencoba menggodanya.

Karma menggeleng lalu berucap, "Aku sedang melawan bosnya, jika kau mengambil PSP-ku aku pasti akan kalah."

Kau terdiam dan berpikir bahwa Karma sama sekali tidak peduli padamu, pada akhirnya kau memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Karma-kun, pilih aku atau game?"

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Tanpa sadar satu menit telah berlalu, Karma akhirnya menjawab, "Um, kau siapa ya?" di sertai senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Hatimu pecah berkeping-keping setelah mendengar jawaban Karma. Ingin rasanya kau membunuh Karma, namun kau ingat bahwa membunuh itu dosa.

"Oh, ya sudah. Terima kasih ya atas jawabannya!" Kau tersenyum lalu pergi keluar kamar. Ingin rasanya kau menangis, namun almarhum ayahmu sudah berpesan agar kau menjadi anak yang kuat. Pada akhirnya mau menyimpan semua air mata itu.

Kau pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan sedih, sangat sedih. Tetapi kau mencoba untuk melupakan jawaban Karma tadi, karena bila di ingat-ingat akan terasa sangat sakit.

2 April 20XX

Pagi hari sudah tiba, kau harus bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Keadaan jiwa dan ragamu benar-benar tak mendukung untuk berangkat sekolah. Ingin rasanya kau tak bertemu yang namanya Akabane Karma, orang yang telah merusak mood dan perasaanmu kemarin.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ibumu sudah mengomeli dirimu, berarti tandanya kau memang harus berangkat, karena perintah seorang ibu adalah mutlak.

Dengan berat hati, kau bergegas pergi ke sekolah tanpa semangat. Sesampainya di sekolah, kau melihat Karma yang sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil meminum susu stroberi dalam kemasan kotak.

"Ohayou, (name)." sapanya. Kau menghiraukannya, kau benar-benar tak peduli tentang apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Nee, kau marah~?" Karma berjalan mendekatimu dengan susu stroberi di genggamannya. Ia melihat dirimu secara keseluruhan, dari ujung atas hingga ujung bawah. "Kau tampak lebih cantik hari ini, (name)," puji Karma, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Tapi kalau kau tidak tersenyum, kecantikanmu itu akan hilang lho~"

'Huh, omong kosong,' batinmu. Karma merasa terkacangi, rasanya sakit. Ya, semua tahu bahwa kacang itu enak tapi di kacangin itu tidak.

"(name), kemarin tanggal berapa?" Wajah Karma mulai menunjukkan raut wajah serius. Mendengar perkataan Karma, kau segera berpikir, tiba-tiba kau ingat bahwa kemarin itu tanggal 1 April. Kau langsung melihat ke arah Karma, ekspresi serius Karma sudah hilang, di gantikan senyuman yang amat manis.

Karma mengangguk, "April fools~!" ucapnya. Kau hanya bisa terdiam, malu setengah mati. Kemarin kau sangat kesal gara-gara perkataan Karma, entah kenapa sekarang kekesalan itu bertambah.

Saat kau masih terdiam, Karma memelukmu sambil berbisik, "Tentu saja aku memilihmu, aku hanya sedang menguji mu apakah kau ini tipe yang setia atau bukan, ternyata kau sabar juga ya."

Kau pun membalas pelukan Karma, kekesalanmu mulai hilang secara perlahan. "Karma-kun no baka." bisikmu pelan.

 ** _END_**

 ** _Sekian, terima kasih._**

 ** _Ichi-kun, out!_**


End file.
